


Grell's much needed fun

by noemiluisa



Series: Kuroshitsuji [9]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fun, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiluisa/pseuds/noemiluisa
Summary: Grell needs some rest from work





	

Enjoying some leisure time was a luxury not many Reapers could afford, but for veteran Grell Sutcliff slacking off work was almost a regular event. Thus, it should not come as a surprise if at times their slender figure might be seen swinging down the roads as they head for the central library in the Shinigami’s headquarters. Their red hair shines into the moonlit night as they pass through those monotonous security checks, the old guard at the door by now familiar with the usual visits the red-headed Shinigami pays to his department doesn’t even bother to ask about work.

A sigh of relief escapes the reaper’s lips when they enter the mahogany adorned room. Thousands of shelves tower the occasional readers, flooding their souls with memories from past lives. A scent of antiqueness enters Grell’s nostrils as they walk past the countless volumes containing precious information from centuries before. Some of them have been especially made into amusement books and it’s after them that the red Shinigami is going now. Grell muses over a few preselected titles, not too attracted by any of them. _This might be the opportunity to explore new waters_ , excitement already runs down their spine.

Indeed a quite few new numbers have just been added to the forever-growing library. With glowing yellow-greenish eyes they quickly move to the furthest shelves near the exit and adjusting their glasses they frantically start going through a series of shining new books. Curious looks are thrown their way as they move from story to story, seemingly insatiable in their search for knowledge but in truth just bored to _death_  by the ordinary lives of Londoners. Apparently there has just been another fire, such an uncommon event. That scene repeats over and over again until…there it is, the chosen book!

Almost with reverence, they pick it up, a shining black leather cover protects its pages from falling apart. They cinematic records of Mr… are safely stored in thin paper that only the eyes of a few chosen people can read. Wasting no more time they move towards the inner area where they let themselves comfortably slump over a sofa.Time for a nice cup of fuming coffee as they take their time to go through the newly acquired book. Something funny is much needed at such times like this; when his Sebby is way too busy to be with him. 

Satisfied with themselves for the choice of book they sit, feet brushing against each other in repressed excitement. The presence of others doesn’t bother them, not until they are interrupted by a curious dark-haired reaper. ‘Yes?’ Grell snaps at them. ‘Why are you not at work?’ the dark one asks. ‘Because my beautiful form needs rest from work so that its beauty will not be affected negatively and flourish’. Shrugging the other Reaper leaves, not before grinning as they notice the title of the chapter the red Shinigami is reading; the Earl, his Butler and the Queen: an improbable threesome.  

**Author's Note:**

> I am undecided if I should write a second chapter describing the book's content.


End file.
